


The Best of You

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sad Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>-<br/>Now with artwork!!!!!!<br/>-</p><p>Continuation of 'The Annual Rickfest'</p><p>“I missed you too.” AJ-Rick said softly. </p><p>Summer felt a hot lump in her throat as AJ-Rick confessed the words without a second thought. She had been too afraid to say those exacts words in fear of rejection.<br/>He had offered himself so freely without question that it made Summer emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Find a heart that will love you at your worst, and arms that will hold you at your weakest.”

The cells just weren’t taking.

Rick Sanchez of dimension AJ-002 sat frustrated in front of his microscope. He had thought for sure the combination of his DNA infused with the cloner beast would react better. But rather the cells had begun to mutate and destroy one another. Rick sat down heavily in his green swivel chair and discarded the specimen in a nearby hazard materials bin.

He stood up from his chair to rummage through the shelves in the garage. This latest project could be a _huge_ breakthrough for the Council of Ricks. As one of the top medical techs, it was up to Rick AJ-002 to progress the study of health for the longevity of the Council. Cloning of his DNA could mean a warehouse full of new organs tailor made for a Rick.

However his preventative measure studies were more important than anything. He was the first of the Council to discover an enzyme that could counteract the negative effects on the liver from frequent alcohol use.

He himself had never had any real issues with alcohol. Sure he was a frequent drinker, but not nearly the constant intake of other fellow Ricks. Alcohol made him feel too heavy in the stomach at times. Unlike the other Ricks, AJ-Rick was a bit more cautious of the long term affects that alcohol would inevitably equal.

But that didn’t mean AJ-Rick didn’t have his own vices. But more on that later.

 

AJ-Rick felt a familiar warmth next to him as green light flashed in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see a neon-green portal swirling in the garage. It wasn’t normal for him to get across dimension visits. He took a quick step back, one hand in his jacket pocket, ready to defend himself if necessary.

A split second later, a thin figure stepped through the portal, followed by the swish of a red ponytail.

AJ-Rick was momentarily in shock before removing his hand from his coat.

“S-Summer?!” AJ-Rick said in surprise.

He watched the green portal close behind the girl as she stood awkwardly in his garage.

“Umm… hey, there...” Summer said, rubbing the back of her head with a slight blush on her face.

AJ-Rick approached her quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her over.

“Are-are you ok? What’s-What’s wrong? How did you even get here?” he asked frantically.

She waved her hands in front of his face as she said, “No no no! It’s nothing like that! I just… wanted to see you.”

Once the fear of her being in harm washed away, AJ-Rick beamed at her, still holding her shoulders.

“Well, I… I’m glad you-you did, Summer. It’s great to see you!” AJ-Rick said as he pulled her into a warm hug. Summer felt relief as she relaxed into his embrace, returning it. She wasn’t sure if he had been serious about wanting to see her again back at the Citadel. Summer had expected him to turn her away, scream at her, abuse her in some kind of way.

But it never came.

 

Once AJ-Rick pulled away he gestured around the garage vaguely.

“So this is, uhh… this is the garage, where I work. I assume it looks pretty similar to your Rick’s.” he said as he walked towards his work bench. He sat in the green chair, still facing Summer.

“Yeah, it’s… exactly the same.” She said, her voice drifting off a bit near the end as she saw AJ-Rick smiling up at her with warmth.

‘ _Well… not exactly the same’_

Summer winced slightly at the thought of her own Rick, dimension C-137, and how he would have reacted to such an unannounced intrusion. She snapped from the thought as she looked at the different materials on the work bench in front of her.

“What are you working on?” Summer asked, sitting in the smaller chair next to Rick’s.

He grinned at her and turned back to the microscope, looking down into it. He adjusted the knobs, then placed a small glass slide underneath the lens. He adjusted it again through the eye piece and scooted back slightly.

“Come over here a-and check it out!” AJ-Rick said in earnest.

It was a nice change for him to have someone interested in his work. The Morty of his dimension was pretty caught up in his school studies. His Morty also got easily grossed out by the medical nature of AJ-Rick’s research. After waking up a passed out Morty with ammonia more than a handful of times, the kid hadn’t been as interested.

 

Summer stood up to look down into the microscope. She saw hundreds of tiny flower shaped organisms spinning lazily underneath her gaze. She was captivated by the beauty of the impossibly small creatures as she watched them twirl about.

“Wow…” she breathed, still looking down the scope. “What are they?”

She heard AJ-Rick rummage beside her, the sound of glass clinking.

“They’re a special kind of uhh… space bacteria.” AJ-Rick said as he leaned towards the stage of the microscope. He was holding a small green vile with an eyedropper near the glass.

Summer briefly reflected on how different the answer would have been from Rick C-137.

_‘What are they?’_

He would have called her an idiot, or say that she couldn’t possibly understand. She could tell AJ-Rick was slightly dumbing down his response for her to comprehend the idea better, in which she had a glowing appreciation.

Summer was also noting the seconds that ticked by without a pull from a trademark flask.

“Keep, keep watching… check this out!”

Rick withdrew the green liquid in the eyedropper and placed two drops on the slide. Summer inhaled a breath as she watched the fantastic kaleidoscope display through eye piece. The organisms were changing shape and color, absorbing the green compound to morph into an entirely new subset of creature.

 

Summer lifted her head with a smile that was ear to ear. She turned to face AJ-Rick who was standing patiently behind her with his arms crossed.

“That was amazing! What was that?” she said, her voice filled with awe.

AJ-Rick looked pretty pleased with himself. Summer noted it was one of the first times she was able to compare this Rick to C-137 personality-wise. It seemed that deep down all Ricks had a splash of ego in them, some more than others.

“Hah! You, you liked that? It’s a project I finished a couple-few weeks ago. That, uhh... green vile stuff completely negates the powers of the bacteria by-by morphing them into plants, essentially.”

He reached around behind her to unhinge the glass slide. Summer watched, captivated, as AJ-Rick held the glass slide with care and control in his long, elegant fingers as he held it up to the light.

Their hands were different. Summer would sometimes catch her Rick’s hands shaking when working on a particularly intense project. Calloused with cuts and burns. While C-137’s hands were permanently marked and burdened with the many lives he had taken, AJ’s hands reflected the tenderness of a person who was in the business of saving lives, not taking them.

 

“So, you-you never answered my question, Summer.” AJ-Rick said, his voice sounding slightly accusatory. Her smile faded slightly as he continued his questioning.

“ _How_ did you get here, ex-exactly?” he asked, a stern look on his face as her watched her.

Summer hung her head slightly, averting her eyes to the floor. Her voice was a low whisper.

“I, um… took my Rick’s portal gun?” she gulped, with an upward inflection.

AJ-Rick uncrossed his arms with an exasperated sound. He took a step towards her and she flinched when he placed his arms lightly on her shoulders. Summer looked up at him fearfully, bracing for the worst.

He cocked his head to the side, releasing a sigh. His voice was gentle and precise.

“Summer… that wasn’t… wasn’t a very smart thing to do.” Rick said, eyeing her intently.

Relieved by his calm response, Summer attempted to rectify her actions.

“But, I-I know how it works! Kind of… I got here in one piece, didn’t I?” she said, placing her hands on her hips with a grin. AJ-Rick shook his head looking at her, giving her a short laugh.

“And-And I’m glad to see that. But-But, _why_ , exactly… did you _attempt_ to get here in one-one piece?”

Summer felt her face flair up again at the question. She had created this visit through a series of stupid, brazen actions. So far, they had all turned out in her favor. She was willing to risk one more.

She took a step forward to wrap her arms around AJ-Rick’s neck to pull him close. It was only a moment before he began to hug her back.

“I just… wanted to see you. I had such a good time at New Year’s…” Summer said in a quiet voice into Rick’s shoulder. She felt him relax beneath her as he gripped her more firmly around the waist, pulling her flush against him.

 

“I missed you too.” AJ-Rick said softly.

Summer felt a hot lump in her throat as AJ-Rick confessed the words without a second thought. She had been too afraid to say those exacts words in fear of rejection. He had offered himself so freely without question that it made Summer emotional.

 

Slowly, he was beginning to wipe the slate clean of her insecurities.

 

They held on to each other an almost inappropriate amount of time before Rick pushed her away. Still holding onto her shoulders his face bright with excitement, and perhaps a little too close to Summer’s.

“Well! Since-since you’re here, wha-wha-what do you say to an adventure?!” Rick said as he pulled the portal gun from inside his lab coat. He waited to gage her reaction before he shot the gun a few feet beside them.

 

Summer beamed, she bloomed! Go on an adventure? With Rick? And he _wanted_ her there? Just her?

 

Without a word she grabbed AJ-Rick by the wrist a dove into the unknown portal as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Find a heart that will love you at your worst, and arms that will hold you at your weakest.”

What, did she think he was a fucking _idiot_?

Did she _really_ think he wouldn’t notice the charge discrepancy in his own fucking portal gun?

The idea she thought for even a _second_ she could get away with this was just… insulting.

Rick of dimension C-137 sat at his workbench practically steaming. He began to feel the tool in his hand turn hot as he gripped it too hard. The warm, wet sensation of blood tricked down his hand as he threw the screwdriver against the garage door with a loud crash.

Straightening up a bit, he adjusted the lapels of his jacket and wiped his hand clean with a cloth. He ran his opposite hand through his electric blue hair in an attempt to calm himself while pulling the shiny metal flask from his jacket.

He would just have to wait. She would be back eventually…

A stab of fear poked at Rick’s gut like a stick on fire. Rick sucked in a quick breath. He hadn’t considered the possibility of her not coming back. His eyes fell on his computer screen again, his breathing ragged.

 

“ _Summer Smith_ ( **C-137** ) --- LOC. AJ-002”

 

Rick could get over Summer using his portal gun without permission. He could even get over the fact that she used it to visit another Rick. A Rick better than him. But the very idea that Summer might not return at all? Rick couldn’t recover from that.

The blue haired scientist slumped into his chair heavily. He glanced again over at the computer.

 

4 hours, 13 minutes, 29 seconds had passed since she journeyed alone to another dimension.

 

Rick choked back the putrid bile that rose in the back of his throat, the guilty sensation in his gut combined with the booze uprising involuntarily. He screwed his eyes shut as he threw back his head to drown the acidity with more alien liquor. He clanged the bottle loudly on his workbench as he swayed from side to side gently.

“Stu-Stuuupid… S-Summer… fuck-fucking, i-idiot S-Summerrr…” Rick slurred to no one in particular.

He felt the trademark whoosh of air behind him that signaled the presence of a portal. He swiveled around to find himself correct, the bright green portal facing him. Rick sat with baited breath as he waited for Summer to step through the portal and back into his life.

He almost buckled from relief as he saw her slender foot return to his dimension, followed by her leg, then her arm, then her torso, and finally, her face. Summer, in her entirety, back in his dimension. Rick’s rare moment of peace was interrupted quickly as he recalled his fury.

Rick stood up from his chair with arms crossed, baring his teeth as he stared her. He was able to see the moment that Summer went from looking content from wherever she was previously to absolute terror as she looked up at him, aware of his presence. The portal closed and Summer took a hesitant step backwards.

“Gr-Grandpa, Rick?” Summer said fearfully, her body becoming defensive.

 _Did she really think he would hit her_?

Honestly right now, he wasn’t sure either.

Rick could only see and feel white hotness all around him as he moved towards her. He didn’t come out of his drunken advance until he looked down to discover his hands were around his granddaughter’s throat. He let go of her as if touching her burned him, and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

Rick looked down at her as she began to cry, and a sense of dread washed over him like he was drowning in ink. He hadn’t meant to grab her throat. Her shirt or her face, but mistakenly took her throat in a drunken rage. Rick fell to his knees in front of her. Her face was nothing other than pure fear when she looked up at him.

 

Rick could have ended his own life with her one look.

 

“S-Summer… I-I-I…” Rick stuttered, his hands shaking.

“R-Rick…wh-what?” Summer continued through sobs, "I-I’m s-sorry, _ok_? I’m so-sorry I used your portal g-gun without asking! I-I-I won’t do it again!”

Rick felt like his insides were being ripped out.

Was _she_ actually apologizing?

He looped his arms underneath her to pull her to her feet. He held her close as she continued to cry, still not sure of her footing. Rick was having trouble keeping grounded himself, and the two of them swayed slightly as she held on. After a minute or so Summer regained her composure.

 

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Grandpa Rick, that I used your portal gun without asking. But did you have to choke me? You… you scared the shit out of me!” Summer said in a shaking voice, distancing herself from him slightly.

Rick’s shoulders slumped along with his head to one side. He all of a sudden felt very tired. Emotionally exhausted, maybe?

“No, S-Summer. I-I shouldn’t have done th-that. S-Sorry.” Rick didn’t pause for a breath as he began with his original mission.

“So-So-So you want to tell me _why_ you went-were in, di-dimension AJ-002?” Rick slurred as he sat ungracefully in his swivel chair. Summer crossed her arms and looked down at him with frustration.

“I-I was… visiting a _friend_ , ok?”

“Hmm… a-a _friend_ , hmm? Do I-I-I know this _friend_?” Rick said in a threatening tone.

“Rick… can we… talk about this tomorrow? I’m really tired…” Summer said in a worn voice. Her eyes went wide again as she realized too late that Rick had his hands on her again. He was holding her head this time and Summer thought a hole may burn through her from Rick’s intense glare. He spoke to her in short, low, poisonous syllables.

 

“Summer. You. You. Can. NOT. S-SEE. HIM. AGAIN. N-Never, fucking again. D-Do you un-understand?”

Rick gripped her hair on his last word, making her wince slightly. Summer came back from the wince with a shocked look on her face. She found strength in her anger and pushed him away easily, Rick stumbling from the weight change.

“Wait, so this… you’re angry because-because I saw another Rick? Because of AJ-Rick? Not-Not because I used your portal gun? Or-Or that I could have been lost in a timeless oblivion?”

 

Summer is shouting now.

 

Rick growled low in his throat as he regained a step towards her. Only this time, he kept his hands at his sides.

“Don’t-Don’t be a fucking idiot, Summer. Of course I’m pissed about those things too. But-But it doesn’t matter. Y-Y-You’re not going back there.” Rick pulled the portal from his pocket and waved it in front of her face before putting it into the safe below his workbench, locking it.

He turned away from her without another word, sitting back in his chair, pretending to continue his work.

Summer stood staring at Rick’s back for a few more seconds before turning towards the door into the house. She lingered at the doorway for a moment before she turned back into the garage.

“Goodnight, Grandpa Rick.” Summer said softly as she shut the door behind her.

Rick didn’t respond, and after he heard the click of the door he slumped in his chair defeated. After a moment he leaned forward to lay his head on his work desk, promptly passing out.

 

 

Summer made her way up to her room and shut her door gingerly. After she brushed her teeth and changed clothes, she climbed into the cool, clean, welcome bed. She held on to a small, blue piece of metal about the size of a golf ball in her left hand. She brought it to her face to inspect it as she reflected back on her day with Rick AJ-002.

 

 

They landed on the other side of the portal out of breath from running away from giant slug monsters. Summer and AJ-Rick had retrieved the gloop samples just in the Rick of time!

Realizing the time lapse, Summer calculated she had been away from her dimension far too long.

“I guess I better get going, Rick. My Rick is probably waiting to chew me out.” Summer said in dreading tone of voice.

AJ-Rick nodded, and sprinted to the shelves on the other side of the garage to look through some boxes. He pulled out a small blue contraption and placed it in her hand.

“I-I’m betting that when you get back your Rick won’t… want me to see you again.” AJ-Rick said darkly. “But if… if you want to see me again, just-just give this a good squeeze and I-I’ll be able to portal to wherever you are.”

Summer thought her heart might explode as she gazed at the blue object in her hand, Rick still holding onto it. Rick was taken aback when he noticed Summer began to sniffle.

“H-Hey! What’s-what’s wrong?” AJ-Rick asked sincerely. Summer smiled up at him and shook her head.

“Nothing! It’s just… thank you... for...everything.” Summer said with adoration as she looked up at him. He gave her one of the warm smiles that she loved so much before winking at her.

“You’re a treasure, Summer.” Rick pointed the portal gun and created the swirling green mass that led to Summer’s home. She gave him one more quickly hug before jumping through the portal, feeling so fantastic about this new connection before being met with her furious, drunken like-dimension grandfather.

 

Summer felt her throat constrict as she thought about the earlier interaction with C-137 Rick. He had never scared her like that before. It was almost like he was possessed by some sort of evil entity.

‘ _I guess that would be the booze’_ Summer thought bitterly. A sob wracked her body as she unconsciously squeezed the small blue transmitter. She was jolted by a gentle hand on her hair, petting her softly.

“… Summer?”

AJ-Rick was kneeling on the floor of the bed beside her, concern plastered all over his face. Another sob escaped Summer when she heard his voice. She sat up quickly to cling to him, her arms shaking. AJ-Rick didn’t let her rest, but pushed her forward to get a better look at her. She quieted as she saw his face turn… angry. Something she hadn’t seen in AJ-Rick before. His voice was hot and low as he spoke to her.

“Summer… what… what happened to your neck?” AJ-Rick had immediately noticed the bluish-purple bruise forming underneath Summer’s chin and ears. He held her face gently as he expertly tilted her head for a better examination of the damage. Summer was quiet, save the occasional sniff, as AJ-Rick waited for her explanation. 

“Summer… did… did your Rick do this?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“It… it was an accident. He-He didn’t mean to... really, it’s… never happened before.” Summer said in-between sniffles.

AJ-Rick stood and began pacing Summer’s room, trying to decide his next move.

Should he kill the bastard? _No, the Council would never allow that…_

Take her with him now? _No, she has a life here…_

AJ-Rick was pulled from his thoughts by a warm tug on his hand. He looked down at Summer as she scooted on the far side of the bed, pulling him down to sit next to her.

“It’ll be fine, really… Will you just… stay here, with me?” Summer said softly.

AJ-Rick sighed with a slump and nodded with a weak smile. He stood up to take off his shoes, followed by his lab coat. He placed them on the floor and laid on top of her covers as she scooted close to him. On his back, he opened up an arm to her and she fell into his chest, lulled by his heartbeat and warmth.

AJ-Rick stayed awake the entire night as Summer slept soundly next to him.

One thing was clear, he needed this girl. He needed to protect her. He _wanted_ to protect her. AJ-Rick couldn’t stand Ricks that didn’t take care of their Summers.

This one was clearly doing a poor job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Find a heart that will love you at your worst, and arms that will hold you at your weakest.”

 

The next morning was Saturday.

 

Rick C-137 was woken by a painful kink in his neck. He blearily opened his eyes with a groan. Sitting  up slowly from his workbench, he rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to ease the pain. He was getting too old to pass out in these unnatural positions and his body was starting to feel it more lately. Rick stretched his arms up, producing a few cracks and adjustments from his lower back.

He stood up from the chair in a zombie-like state before taking his first morning hit of booze. The warm liquid brought life back to his body and unclouded his memory from the previous night.

 

_He was holding Summer’s throat…_

 

_She was crying…_

 

He gritted his teeth.

He had gone too far this time.

 

Rick walked through the garage door into the kitchen to see Morty sitting at the bar eating a sandwich. The kid looked up at him with a casual grin.

“H-Hey, Rick! Are we uhh, go-going on an adventure today?” Morty said with excitement.

Rick’s ears already felt like they were bleeding, and along with the gnawing feel of guilt in his stomach he wasn’t up to dealing with Morty this early. He rolled his eyes as he opened the refrigerator, grabbing a soda from the back.

“N-Not today, Morty. I’ve got some… some other things I need to take care of.” Rick said in a raspy, not-quite-awake voice.

Morty looked slightly crestfallen at Rick’s response.

“Oh… well, ok then. I-I-I guess I do have a lot of homework.” Morty said quietly.

“What-URP-ever, Morty.” Rick said dismissively. He started to walk back towards the garage before Morty called out for him again.

“Uhh, …. R-Rick?” he said apprehensively.

 

Rick was not in the mood for this right now.

 

“ _What_ , M-Morty?” Rick said as he stopped in the doorway of the garage, not turning around.

“I-I was ju-just wondering, you know… is… is everything all right wi-with Summer?”

 

The mood in the kitchen took an icy plunge as Rick slowly turned around. He glared at Morty, but Morty appeared to be holding his ground, as he locked eyes with Rick. He stepped towards Morty, slowly and dangerously, as if it would only take one more word to send him across the bar.

“How…in-in the _fuck_ … sh-should I know what’s-what’s going on with her?” Rick growled at Morty, slamming his hands on the counter.

Morty didn’t say anything as Rick withdrew from his personal space and casually smoothed over his coat.

“Don’t-don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching me, Morty. It’s done. We don’t need to fucking rehash this.”

Morty seemed surprisingly unphased by Rick’s reply, and stood up from the bar to wash his plate in the sink. He avoided eye contact as he continued to move his hands under the water, completely aware of the furious energy radiating from his grandfather.

“I-I-I know you know, Rick. You-you’re a genius. So you-you remember what I said, and I meant it.” Morty turned off the faucet and placed his plate in the drying rack, then turned to face Rick.

“I-I have to protect her.”

 

Rick stood motionless in the kitchen as the pair seemed to size each other up. Summer had been a riff in their once close relationship and Morty’s loss of trust in Rick was becoming more apparent. It had been months of Morty watching him around a corner, peeking into the garage as he walked by, as if he was subtle about it. Rick couldn’t make a move anymore without the anxious, persistent gawk of his grandson. He had been dealing with it for the most part. Rick knew he was lucky to still have Morty and his family back in his life at all. His shoulders slumped, and Rick released a tired sigh.

 

“I-I know, Morty.”

 

Rick turned heel to the garage, shutting the door behind him.

To a person like Rick who had traveled the cosmos, time was different. He hardly noticed his own aging and had never held much respect for time. Drugs and liquor helped him skew his perceptions of his own life phases, but recently, moments of time for Rick seemed to be taking too long. It didn’t matter how much he drank, how many adventures he went on, there was a darkness in his mind about Summer that he couldn’t run from.

His secret was safe, for now. It was one he had to share with Morty, regrettably. His grandson had been shockingly perceptive of Rick’s attempts to slip him the memory loss pill. The second time Morty caught him, he told Rick he was taking out ‘insurance’ on the secret. That, apparently according to Morty, the kid had written down the memory in a place that he would easily stumble across it.

It would have been easy for Rick to erase the clues, but he was somewhat impressed with Morty’s attempts. Even though it destroyed him from the inside out, Rick continued to let Morty think he was in control because unfortunately, Rick knew he was right.

Morty's words ring in Rick's mind as he continues to fight himself.

 

_'I have to remember... what you're capable of.'_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to flow pretty well, so I've connected some of my other stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little short. 
> 
> If you haven't already, check out 'No Rest for the Ricked' for more background on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you love somebody and bite your tongue, all you get is a mouthful of blood."
> 
> -Fruit Bats

 

Summer woke up the next morning alone.

 

The only concrete evidence of AJ-Rick’s presence was the familiar long, thin shape wrinkled on her sheets. She sat up, feeling the bed next to her. Her eyes widen when she looked to her nightstand to see a small, white piece of paper with handwritten script.

She sprawled on her stomach across the bed to quickly grab the note, eagerly drinking in the words.

 

_'Summer, had to head back home for some business in my dimension._

_Active the transmitter when you're free._

_I won't be far._

_-AJ'_

 

Summer's heart was pounding in her ribs as she read the note. The warm feeling in her chest made its way down to her stomach, causing Summer to release a tense sigh. She wasn’t used to this much kindness or attention. Especially from a Rick. It was almost too overwhelming. She loved and admired the scientist so damn much, she was starting to realize it didn't even matter if it was a Rick from her own timeline.

 

Summer tucked the note under her mattress next to the transmitter as she stood from bed. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't until she locked herself inside and caught her reflection that she remembered C-137. The bruises weren't big, but definitely noticeable. After examining her face, she stepped back to strip herself of her sleepwear.

 

Summer turned the knobs of the shower and stepped into the steam. She lathered her auburn hair with raspberry shampoo as she scrubbed her scalp, the hot water clearing her groggy mind. Once rinsed, Summer stood under the hot water in contemplation.

 

Before she was truly ready, she turned off the water. She wasn't prepared to face her Rick yet. Summer still wasn't certain why Rick had reacted so violently to the idea of AJ-Rick. C-137 Rick never had time for her, especially as of late. He hardly acknowledged her existence, let alone speak to her. What had changed?

 

Summer stood in front of the mirror, drying off. She began brushing through her damp hair, shaking some of the wetness off. Kneeling down, she opened up the bottom cupboard beneath the sink to pull out a small blue bag. She wasn't normally one for makeup, but really didn't feel like answer a bunch of unwanted questions at the breakfast table.

 

She unzipped the small bag and took out a small glass vile of foundation. She began to make quick work of her bruises, using liberal amounts to conceal the episode. After a few minutes she felt satisfied with her work, observing her reflection. She put the makeup back underneath the sink, dressed into fresh clothes, and stepped out into the hallway.

 

She walked down the steps quietly, quickly scanning the room for any sign of Rick. She saw there was no one at the kitchen table except Jerry drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up briefly to see her, then back at his paper.

 

“Good morning, sweetie!”

 

“Hey, Dad.” Summer replied halfheartedly. She walked passed him quickly into the kitchen, where her brother was sitting at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. She noticed he stiffened a bit as she walked by him.

 

"Morning, Morty." she said noncommittally.

 

"Oh, uhh… morning, Summer! How-how are you?" Morty seemed nervous. More nervous than usual, anyway.

 

Summer turned towards him with a raised brow, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

"Ummm... I'm fine? What's up with you?" she said suspiciously.

 

"Oh you-you know, just thought may-maybe we could ha-hang out today?"

 

Summer let out a low, humorless laugh.

 

"You're fighting with Grandpa Rick, too, huh?" Summer took a sip of her coffee as she sat down on the bar stool next to Morty. If anyone understood the toxic love/hate relationship they all had for Rick, it was Morty. Summer knew that Morty had probably been through a lot more abuse than she could ever take. She all of a sudden felt guilty reflecting on her time with AJ-Rick, knowing that Morty would never know his kindness.

 

Morty stopped eating his cereal as he turned with wide eyes to look at her.

 

"Oh-oh? Wh-wh-what are you two f-fighting about?"

 

Summer hesitated for a moment, debating both sides as whether or not to let Morty in on the situation. Eventually she concluded another perception could only be helpful at this point.

 

"Well... do you remember me talking about the other Rick I met at New Year's? AJ-002 Rick?" Summer took another sip of her coffee as Morty stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

 

"Y-Yeah?"

 

"Well, I went to see him yesterday and Grandpa Rick got, like... really, really angry. He was waaay more drunk than usual when I came home. But the strangest part was, he wasn't mad that I had taken his portal gun. He was mad because I was with another Rick. I mean, he hardly ever speaks to me anymore! Why should he even care?"

 

Summer decided to leave out the choking part. She knew in her heart that it was a mistake. Not one that was easily forgotten, but bringing it up to Morty felt unnecessary to her. Following her story she was confused when she was met with silence.

 

Morty didn't say anything, but instead stood up from the chair to place his bowl in the sink. Summer watched him curiously as he came back to sit next her. He seemed to be thinking very hard about the situation and took almost an entire minute to speak.

 

"Summer... I-I think Rick is right. You... shouldn't... you shouldn't see another Rick."

 

The coffee Summer was drinking sloshed a little as she huffed in surprise.

 

"What? Why? What's the big deal?" Summer asked firmly. Morty turned away from her, avoiding her stare. He was trying to think of an answer. No, more specifically, a lie. Summer could see right through it as she prodded further.

 

" _Morty._ What's up with you? Why have you and Rick been acting so insane lately?!" Summer is almost shouting at Morty at this point. She attempts to regain composure after she noticed Jerry glance up momentarily from the other room. His attention wasn't held long as he went back to his paper.

 

Morty let out a shaky sigh.

 

"S-Summer... I'm-I'm your brother. I-I care about you. A lot. A-A-And it would be really, _really_ great if you-you could just listen to me this one time a-a-and not see this... other Rick again. Ok?" Morty finally found his words, spewing out in a stuttering, nervous mess.

 

Putting her hands on the counter, Summer stood up frustrated.

 

"Morty, I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough. AJ-Rick treats me great and values me! Something our Rick wouldn't know anything about. I'm... I'm not going to stop hanging out with him."

 

She turned away from her brother without another word, heading back up to her room.

After locking the door, Summer fell onto her bed exasperated. Rick and Morty were acting incredibly bizarre. What the _hell_ is going on?

 

Summer's face hardened with resolve. She swiftly reached underneath her mattress to pull out the blue transmitter. Holding it lightly at first, she closed her eyes as she squeezed it in her palm firmly. The small device gave a few beeps before lighting up. Summer sat on her bed, staring at the transmitter anxiously as she waited for any sign of the green portal.

 

_One minute passed._

_Ten minutes._

 

Summer started to feel sick. What if he had changed his mind? What if he was hurt? What if she never saw him again?

 

She started to hyperventilate slightly, hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Before all restraint was lost in her, she jerked her head up at the familiar whoosh sound of a portal.

 

Her heart leapt in her throat as she saw the familiar, inspiring figure walk through the portal.

 

AJ-Rick emerged with grace from his dimension, cautiously looking around before his eyes rested on Summer. He stood with an amused expression on his face at the foot of her bed.

 

"Good morning, sunshine. S-Surprised to hear from you th-this early." AJ-Rick grinned.

 

Summer scuffled to the end of her bed, sitting up on her knees. AJ-Rick was a bit surprised when she looped her arms inside of his lab coat, holding him close. As he wrapped his arms around her he noticed her trembling slightly.

 

“H-Hey, what's-what's wrong? Is it some-something with Rick again?” AJ-Rick’s voice lowered to a dangerous tone of voice as he spoke the last part.

 

"No no, it’s not that…It's just... last time you were here so quick after I-I activated the transmitter. I was just worried something...was wrong." she squeezed a little tighter, her head resting just above his stomach. She felt Rick chuckle lightly above her. He pulled her away to pinch her chin gently with his hand, lifting her gaze to his. Summer felt frozen as his incredibly blue eyes locked with her own.

 

"L-Listen, baby. I-I won't be able to be here r-right away sometimes, but-but I promise you, Summer. Y-You're a priority to me. I’ll always be here quickly if-if I can."

 

The teenage girl felt her face growing warm in the close proximity of AJ-Rick. Her mouth felt dry as she listened to his velvety voice call _her_ a _priority_. His promises vibrated like a warm purr that radiated from his fingers through her body, all the way down to her toes. Summer felt electricity on her skin through his contact.

 

AJ-Rick noticed her glazed look as he removed his hand from her chin to run it through her hair, tucking some behind her ear. The gesture was so affectionate and held all of the genuine care and attention Summer so desperately wanted from Rick. _Any_ Rick.

 

Rick leaned back away from Summer to pull the portal gun from his jacket. He shot it against her wall and held out a hand.

 

"Wh-What do you say we head back to AJ-002 for-for the day?" Rick asked lightly, though he had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

 

For the second time since they met, Summer grabbed AJ-Rick and dove into the portal as quick as she could.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> “You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel.”  
> -  
> -

 

-

-

Summer struggled to get the first boot on. It was pretty long, so it took a minute for her to shimmy it up her to her knee. Once they were on, she felt surprisingly comfortable, like she could burst into a sprint at any moment. Maybe she really _should_ stop wearing flats all the time…

The teen walked out of the bathroom of the Smith family home in dimension AJ-002. Summer had peeked upstairs to see what her room had become without her there only to anticlimactically find a hall closet instead. Stepping through the empty kitchen, she adjusted her blue gloves before walking back into the garage.

“Where is everyone, AJ?” Summer asked before looking up.

AJ-Rick turned around and beamed at the sight of Summer. There weren’t many council uniforms made for Summers, but he had managed to swipe one from the medical team just for her. She was a mirror image of AJ Rick-002 in a white medical coat closed around the neck, the trademark red health symbol on the shoulder. Blue gloves along with a silver belt completed the appearance. He couldn’t help but smile when she caught her staring at him.

“Th-They’re all out for tonight. Sh-Should be back tomorrow.”

He took a step towards her, crossing his arms and holding his chin, looking at her thoughtfully.

“You-you clean up nice as a med tech, Summer.”

“Y-Yeah, I was just… thinking the same thing about you.” Summer said quietly, producing a laugh from the scientist.

“W-Well thanks, Summer. S-Sorry again you have to-to come to work with me. You’re sure you wouldn’t r-rather spend your Saturday in your dimension?”

Summer walked beside of him to hook her arm into his, looking up at him with playful defiance.

“Not a chance.”

-

-

-

The Citadel had much more detail than Summer remembered from New Year’s. Now in broad daylight she concluded the Citadel had more characteristics of a mall than a headquarters. Ricks and Mortys were everywhere, stopping by to refuel at the various shops and cafes. She stayed close to AJ-Rick as they walked through the Great Hall to stop in front of a tower that was stark white, save the red doors that opened promptly as they walked through. He stops her in front of the front desk, looking down at the Rick behind the counter.

“Hey there, AJ-089. Wh-What’s the damage today?” AJ-Rick said to more nurse-like Rick.

“H-Hey, AJ-002, it’s-it’s not great today. Rick of dimension Zeta-098 brought his M-Morty in about an hour ago with severe blood loss and head trauma. N-Not sure if this one will make it.”

Summer watched the two Ricks pass some paperwork back and forth as they continued their conversation about the daily check-ins. She watched cautiously over Rick’s shoulder until the nurse Rick caught sight of her. He looked baffled, to say the least.

“Wh-What? AJ-002, you-you have a Summer now? Wh-Where is she from?”

Summer started to speak up, but AJ-002 cut her off. He gave her a quick look that advised her to stay quiet.

“Don’t-Don’t worry about it. She’s just here to help today, that’s all.” AJ-002 handed back the paperwork before tugging Summer’s arm. She followed him faithfully into the trauma area, down the stark white hallway. The pair walked through steel double doors to see three med-tech Ricks working on a Morty tied to a silver gurney. Summer felt the hair on her neck stand up from all the eyes on her. It was obvious from their reaction that they didn’t see Summers often in the operation room.

AJ- Rick cleared his throat.

“Uhh, guys? I assume you all know a Summer wh-when you see one?”

All of the other Rick’s looked at one another and shrugged, continuing work on the bloody pulp-of-a-Morty that was strapped on the table.

 

A few hours later, Summer emerged from the double metals doors. Blood splattered up her left arm, the result of helping a struggling one-eyed Morty. He was difficult to pin, and she was exhausted by the time the Ricks finally put him under with a sedative. AJ-002 encouraged her to step outside to take a break.

“You-you go ahead. There’s a vending machine in the lounge a-and a TV. R-Rest as long as you want, you’ve been a great help, Summer.”

She laid down on a dark blue couch in the lobby, kicking her feet up on the side, lying on her back. She laid her head back, reflecting on her afternoon when a familiar rough voice called for her.

“Hey, S-Summer.”

She looked up to see a med-tech Rick, but not… _her_ med-tech Rick. She cocked her head slightly as he snapped off his plastic gloves.

“Oh, um… hey.” She said awkwardly.

“Y-Yeah, Summer… I need to ask. Wh-What dimension are-are you from?” the Rick stood over her, a stern expression on his face. He crossed his arms as he glared at her, waiting for an answer.

Summer froze. She remembered the nurse asking the same question, and the look on AJ-Rick’s face. He’d been so great, she wanted to lie for him, but she couldn’t think of a single one.

“Umm… I-I’m from C-137.” She braced for his reaction.

Laughter wasn’t the response she expected. It started as a cracked smile, but eventually the Rick was almost doubled over, howling with laughter.

Wiping his eyes, he croaked, “C-C-137? Are-Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! Man… AJ-002 _really_ must have a death wish...”

Summer remained motionless on the couch, not amused in the slightest. She huffed, crossing her arms at the Rick. Before she could think of anything to say, the Rick had already begun to walk back towards the double doors. He was trying to regain composure as he crossed the threshold. Summer didn’t go back into the operating room.

 

 

About an hour later, AJ-002 Rick found Summer sitting on a bench outside of the center. He filled with concern, reading her body language. With a couple long strides, he made his way over to sit next to her.

“H-Hey, we missed you in there. Wh-Why didn’t you come back?” he asked softly, looking down at her. Summer hung her head, staring down at her toes.

“It was just… something one of the other Ricks said.”

She felt AJ-002 shift uncomfortably next to her.

“Oh-Oh? Wh-What, exactly?” He seemed nervous. She looked up at him with dark, sad eyes.

“That you had a death wish for… taking me from C-137.” Summer felt the second unexpected laughter come from a Rick.

“Oh… _that_. Trust me, S-Summer. I-I’m not worried about C-137 Rick.” He turned to take her hands in his own, looking into her with his too-blue eyes. Blood rushed to Summer’s ears and face as she found herself frozen under his captivating gaze again.

“It’s not… he’s not going to keep you away. Not if… not if this is where you want to be. I-I won’t let him.”

The girl could only nod weakly, feeling her stomach flutter. The sensation was familiar, but fleeting. Summer felt a little dizzy as he continued to stare at her. She started to feel white hot pain creep up the side of her neck, into her temple. She pulled away from AJ-Rick, wincing and holding her head.

“Rick, I’m… I-I don’t feel very well. Could we...head back to your dimension now?” Summer asked.

He looked a little taken aback, but obliged quickly. He aimed the portal gun at the empty street. In the same breath he reached down to help Summer into the portal, holding her by her waist.

 

 

They landed in the garage carefully, thanks to AJ-002 Rick. Summer felt the strange pain leave her head as quickly as it came, leaving only a residual ache. AJ-Rick led her over to the workbench, helping her sit on the surface.

“You-You have a headache?” AJ-Rick asked while he was rummaging through his metal drawers.

“Yeah, I guess…” Summer mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. Was he really making this big a deal out of her having a headache?

“Well… I-I have something, pretty… pretty great for that, actually.”

AJ-002 Rick pulled out a small plastic bag. Being a girl who frequented television and the internet, Summer recognized it quickly. The smell and color was a dead giveaway.

 

“You… you smoke weed?” Summer asked, genuinely surprised. AJ-Rick let out a chuckle.

“Hah, yeah I-I do. As a med tech, I can tell you, this stuff? A hell of a lot safer than booze. I-It also helps with migraines and insomnia.”

Soaking in his words, Summer watched entranced as Rick pulled a small glass pipe from underneath his workbench. He sat in the green chair, packing the glass carefully.

“Have-have you ever smoked be-before?” AJ-Rick asked, his hands continuing. Summer couldn’t look away from his hands.

“Just… one time. At a party. I only took one hit. I don’t think I really…‘got high’, or whatever...”

The answer made Rick grin wider. He sat back as he held the piece and lit it with a small black lighter. She watched in fascination as his mouth covered the glass end. His torso expanded as he held the smoke, looking at her impishly as the grey cloud wafted from his mouth. Reaching over to her, he put the cold glass pipe in her hands.

“Well, baby, how-how about we make that happen now? You-you up for it?” his voice was low and playful, and Summer felt herself gravitating towards anything that might please this man. Instead of answering with words, Summer quickly put the piece to her mouth, sparking, and inhaling just as he did. AJ-Rick beamed at her as she inhaled, laughing at her softly as she coughed and sputtered on the exhale.

“Here, S-Summer. A couple tips?” he said, taking the piece from her hands, standing in front of her.

“Try-try cooling the smoke down in your cheeks before inhaling. And don’t-don’t ever try to swallow while holding it.”

Summer felt her hands begin to grow warm and shake slightly as she heard the last part. Something about the sentence felt oddly sensual as he said it, and the girl felt it in her fingertips. He handed it back to her, his fingers grazing her own as she took it, her hands still trembling slightly. Lighting it again, she looked up at him for approval as she held the smoke. Was he always standing this close? Summer exhaled into his face and felt her vision glaze over slightly. The funny feeling in her stomach was still there, but she giggled at the tingle in her shoulders and on her tongue. Summer felt like Rick was radiating all around her as she felt him laugh.

“Hah, that’s-thaaat’s it, baby. Nice… nice work.”

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical Ricks are definitely my favorite. 
> 
> I based these characters around the Ricks in the ending scene of 'Close Rick-Counters'. I picture AJ-002 Rick as the one with the last line.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

This was too close. _Waaay_ too close.

 

C-137 Rick laid with his arms crossed on his work desk, sulking at his computer.

 

“ _Summer Smith_ ( **C-137** ) --- LOC. AJ-002”

 

Slipped through another dimension. _Again_. This confirmed Rick’s fears of AJ-Rick providing her some sort of communication or transport. Chuckling darkly at the thought, Rick knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. If his own burning need for Summer spanned across any timeline, there’s no way he’d stop seeing her either. It was really a little embarrassing that he didn’t see it coming.

A rotten misplay. And now she was with him _. Again_.

Rick’s palm itched as he stared at the green liquor bottle on his desk. His hands reached for the bottle dozens of time that afternoon, a well-grounded reflex. After the previous incident when he was drunk around Summer, he wanted to make sure he didn’t reach his ‘rage drunk’ stage, pacing it more carefully.

Rick growled as he looked at the time on the computer.

 

_\--11 hours --22 minutes --18 seconds._

Rick had assumed she must have left sometime in the morning, but… 11 hours?

_What were they doing for so long? Where was she?_

Each question burned a hole into Rick’s gut.

 

Rick’s hand twitched as he glanced at the portal gun next to his flask.

 

 

 

 

Hours, maybe days passed by as Summer sat lazily on the scientist’s workbench, smiling about nothing. The feeling of lightness spread through the girl as she curiously swung her legs back and forth, enjoying the sensation of air underneath of them. She laughed out loud a little louder than she intended to, rousing the interest of her companion.

“…Have-Havin’ fun over there, kid?” AJ-Rick chuckled, enjoying his own buzz, taking a small swig from a green alien liquor bottle. Sitting in an old blue arm chair, he let his legs hang casually over a box.

AJ-Rick had taught Summer the perfect mix of alcohol and weed. Like old friends, complimenting on their appearances to each other. The plant lifting the mind and spirit while the moderate amount of alcohol gave a sense of gentle gyration.

It was like flying, really.

It gave Summer the freedom she wanted with the clarity and certainty of who she was. Unlike C-137 Rick who stumbled around like an idiot when totally trashed, Summer felt steady and contemplative, while still floating powerlessly through the universe.

There was only one result of combining the two associates that ended poorly.

Summer felt absolutely no filter on her thoughts as they flowed from mind to mouth. She and AJ-Rick talked for hours, about everything, and about nothing. She wondered if she could stay in this spot, sitting on AJ’s workbench, until the end of time. It seemed to be ticking forward in such an unreadable, unmanageable way that she was convinced of cementing to the spot forever. It was likely the reason why Summer had let it turn into almost 1:00am. But AJ-Rick never seemed hasty to send her home, and she was thankful.

“… Rick… why are you so nice to me?” Summer blurted out, like she had everything over the past few hours.

AJ-002 Rick was resting his head back against the chair while listening to her. Summer was entranced watching his body tense and relax as she heard him laugh.

“…uhh… I do-don’t know Summer… because, uhhh… you’re great?” AJ-Rick responded, as if she’d asked the most obvious of questions.

The scientist’s response only fed a dark thought in Summer’s mind. One that had been eating away at her for some time.

“Then… why doesn’t _my_ Rick… think that?” Summer asked quietly.

Leaning forward to look at her directly, AJ-Rick shook his head slowly, a somber expression on his face.

“No, Summer… he… he-he does. Trust me.”

“What… what do you mean?” Summer inquired, cocking her head to the side.

Standing from the chair, AJ-Rick walked slowly across the garage to stand in front of Summer. Leaning over slowly, he placed both of his palms on the workbench on either side of Summer’s long legs. She looked up at him.

 

Too-blue, sapphire. Trapped, again. Willingly.

 

AJ-Rick reached up a hand to caress her face lightly, his thumb grazing her cheek. Summer inhaled a sharp breath at the contact, pulling back slightly in surprise. She felt his warm breath on her face, smelling faintly of the honey-smelling alien liquor from earlier. A little too sweet, the heat of his exhale made the high she was experiencing that much more exhilarating. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“It, it doesn’t matter, Summer… just-just know that if you were mine? My-My dimension? I would never… never let you out of my sight.” AJ-Rick said quietly, just above a whisper, as if it was only for Summer to hear.

He pulled her close, maybe as close as he could. She wrapped her arms inside of his lab coat, her palms pulsing over the soft fabric of his shirt. Summer laid her ear onto AJ-Rick’s chest as she fell into the embrace fully, taking in the welcoming scent of AJ-Rick. She reveled in the smell of his warm skin, adorned with sweetness and fresh plastic. Holding her around the neck, he glanced down to take a deep breath of her hair. The heat of his warm air on her scalp felt like it trickled all the way down Summer's spine as she held on.

Everything was moving in slow motion in Summer’s mind. The sounds, scents and feelings around her crowding her thoughts, making her woozy. She gasped quietly when she felt the velvet warmth of AJ-Rick’s lips on her forehead, lingering. He seemed to be having similar struggles absorbing the stimuli around him, particularly the warm, sugary-cinnamon fragrance of the girl in front of him.

 

Summer’s vision turned white the moment AJ-Rick’s lips touched her skin.

With a rough jerk of her body, she was floating through the vast openness of space.

Turning slowly to her left, she saw Rick in the driver’s seat.

 

_“So… where are we going?”_

_“Nowhere.”_

As quickly as the image came, it disappeared. The familiar headache that Summer felt earlier in the day returned ten-fold, hit her like a moving semi-truck. With a cry, the girl doubled over in pain, falling forward into the arms of AJ-Rick. Catching her, the scientist jolted back into awareness, clearly shocked.

“Summer?! What’s-what’s wrong?!” AJ-Rick asked, holding Summer by the shoulders, attempting to get a better look at her.

Unable to speak from the pain, she felt her body jolt again. She tensed as another movie reel flashed in her mind. Her eyes screwed shut in pain as her fists gripped AJ-Rick’s coat. Blood began to seep into the stark white coat as Summer’s fingernails drove through the jacket and into her own flesh.

 

_“S-Summer… I… I can t-try.”_

 

“Shit.” Breathed AJ-Rick as Summer clung to him.

A spike of panic surged through his body as he felt Summer’s body begin to tense and tremble in an oddly rhythmic pattern.

A pattern that AJ-Rick was all too familiar with.

In one swift movement, he quickly swung her legs onto the workbench to lie on her back. Her movements started to become bigger, stronger. Reaching down under the desk, AJ-Rick grabbed a small flashlight to assess her pupils.

 

_Totally blown, unresponsive._

 

Continuing a slur of breathless curse words, AJ-Rick tore through the shelves of the garage until he found a small orange vile. He sprinted across the room to the medical bag near Summer’s head. Tearing the plastic skillfully with his teeth, he swiftly filled the syringe with the strange orange substance. There was no reaction as he firmly inserted the needle into her thigh without hesitation . The fluid released in response to AJ-Rick’s pressing thumb, emptying into the girl. After tossing the needle aside, he leaned up to press his palms roughly in front of her shoulders, keeping her pinned. When her movements continued with power, he jumped onto the table, pinning her lower body under his legs. He needed to let her ride out whatever the hell this was without hurting herself more.

A few seconds later her limbs began to slow, replaced by her haggard breathing. AJ-Rick released a heavy sigh when he saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

“S-Summer? Summer, can you hear me?” he asked, holding her face in his hands. She nodded at him weakly, but wasn’t able to use her mouth. Heavy tears began to fall from her eyes as the pain from the episode set her limbs on fire.

“Shhhh, S-Summer. You-you’re ok. You h-had a seizure, but, but, you’re gonna be ok.” The scientist cooed reassuringly. Stroking her hair softly, she began to quiet slightly, only wet sniffling echoing throughout the garage.

“Wh… why?” Summer asked in a pitifully small voice. AJ-Rick’s expression turned stern as he looked down at her.

“I… I don’t know, but… if-if, anyone can find the answer, it’s me.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."

Normal, healthy teenage girls don’t just _have_ seizures.

 

_What the fuck is this?_

 

AJ-002 Rick glanced down anxiously as he observed Summer on the metal gurney. He had given her a mild sedative, enough to take the edge off and make her woozy. Judging by the slow rise and fall of her chest, he made the safe assumption that she had fallen asleep. Leaning underneath the cold metal, he pulled out three glass vials. He laid them down quietly, as to not disturb the girl.

He took her hand in his own, slowly feeling her smooth, soft skin, working his way up her flesh skillfully. With his fingertips dancing on the inside crook of her elbow, he tenderized the skin slightly until he found the best entry point. It was well past 2 a.m., but AJ-Rick’s hand was steady as he dipped the needle into the girl’s skin. He was careful not to take more blood than necessary, quickly capping the vials.

After running the blood through several tests, he came across a trace of an unknown chemical.

 

_Definitely foreign. But what is it?_

He stepped across the room to the bookshelf, rummaging carefully. A brown leather textbook had been his goal, and he dusted it off as he skimmed through the yellow, worn pages.

 

‘ _The fat-lipid compounds look familiar, but… it can’t be. Not in someone so young?_ ’

 

His mind was racing when he finally came across the page he was looking for. A shaky breath left him as he read down through the page.

 

**_Alzheimer’s Disease_ **

_Alzheimer's disease is a progressive disease that destroys memory and other important mental functions. It's the most common cause of dementia — a group of brain disorders that results in the loss of intellectual and social skills. These changes are severe enough to interfere with day-to-day life-_

 

AJ-Rick closed the book in frustration. It just didn’t make any _fucking_ sense. Why in the hell would a teenage girl have a mutated form of AD show up in her blood?

 

‘ _Someone must have planted it there. Fed it to her, somehow._ ’

 

Sitting down in the green swivel chair with a sigh, he scooted close to Summer while she slept. He was content with watching the steady hum of her breath, until he saw her wince in her sleep, fidgeting slightly. It was likely the painkillers were starting to wear off. After upping her dosage, AJ-Rick stood up from the chair with resolve. He leaned over to her to whisper softly in her ear.

 

“S-Summer… I-I’m… I’m going to find some-some answers. I’ll b-be back soon.”

 

He wasn't sure if she had hear him, but he squeezed her hand one last time before stepping through the whimsical green portal.

Destination, dimension C-137.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night had been a total wash. Between watching the computer and trying to control his alcohol intake, it had turned into a real self-loathing shitfest. After all of these months, he had assumed things were going to go back to normal. The formula was fool-proof... unless another Rick got involved.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fucking shiiit, fuck_.

 

C-137 Rick eventually passed out over his workbench in the early morning hours, only to be disrupted with a rough shove of his shoulder.

“H-Hey. **_HEY_**. W-Wake up, you piece of shit.”

C-137’s eyes snapped open as he heard the voice, his own voice, totally unmistakable. Lifting his head, he sneered at the stranger Rick standing in his garage. No dimension questions were necessary.

“Wh-What in the **FUCK**. Do _you_ w-want? Wh-Where’s Summer?”

With the previous night’s booze still pounding through C-137’s body, he was completely caught off guard when AJ-Rick grabbed him by the collar of his mirrored lab coat. Turning him with impressive force, AJ-Rick ripped him from the chair and slammed him against the wall, his breath hot and quick on C-137’s face.

C-137 laughed sarcastically at the intensity of the Rick holding him.

“Ooooo, are-aren’t we a tough guy? I thought AJ-Rick’s were pussies, p-playing doctor all _fucking_ day.” Rick spat, attempting to push the other scientist off of him. But AJ-Rick was determined, and his next sentence had C-137 completely winded.

“J-Just answer me, C-137, you f-fucking _trash_ … why in the _fuck_ would you infect your own granddaughter with-with **MUTATED** AD compounds?!” he roared.

AJ-Rick was gripping him harder now, but was taken by surprise when C-137 turned the tables with impressive strength and speed, clocking him in the jaw. A sickening crack echoed through the garage as the Rick fell to the floor.

Reeling on the ground from the blow, a dazed AJ-Rick looked up at C-137 with revulsion. If the mood in the garage was threatening before, it was now pulsating with the animalistic drive for flesh, blood, and death. C-137 quieted like a hunter, eyeing AJ-Rick up and down on the floor slowly like a piece of meat, gritting his teeth. He took a smooth, dangerous step towards the med tech. C-137 pulled him up quickly by the collar, forcing him against the same wall he had been pinned only moments ago. AJ-Rick gritted his teeth as C-137 began to crowd him, only inches away from his face.

“A-A-And… _t-tell me_ …” C-137 whispered venomously, “…wh-what was happening _exactly_ when she seized? Was it, was it when you trying to _fuck_ her? Not t-too _convenient_ , is it?”

Rick shoved AJ away, pulling a drink from his flask in the lab coat.

“What… what the h-hell are you talking about?” AJ-Rick asked quietly, in a low, strained voice. He was leaning against the wall, breathing haggard, wiping his bloody mouth with the pristine white lab coat as he waited for an answer. C-137 made a condescending noise as he turned to face him again, leaning against the workbench.

“Don’t, don’t fucking try to-to play _dumb_ , asshole. Th-There’s only thing that could have triggered the reaction. I-I made it that way for a God damn _reason_.”

AJ-Rick growled with frustration, growing tired of the run around comments.

“Wh-What the _fuck_ does th-that mean? You-You… why would you…” AJ-Rick trailed off, a sense of realization starting to trickle into his awareness. His breathing became a bit labored as he struggled to put the pieces together, to review the possible triggers, his mind racing for answers.

 

C-137 had implanted his own granddaughter with a dangerous, memory stealing disease, kept dormant within specific parts of her mind. This much AJ-Rick understood. Judging by the timing of her seizure, the trigger must have somehow happened when he was standing too close. During the time AJ-Rick had been in such a comfortable haze with Summer, it was hard to pinpoint any one moment. The seconds with her seemed like a timeless still photograph, the image of her dangling her legs lightheartedly over the workbench. Every movement with her seemed as natural as breathing, no one moment trumping another.

 

_But wait… there it is._

Cinnamon sugar, standing in front of her. She had smelled so intoxicating, he just wanted a taste…

 

“…shit.” AJ-breathed. He slid down against the wall, shoulders slumped, still holding his bruised jaw. Glancing up, he saw C-137’s frame tense as he turned his back to face his workbench. His fingers gripped the side of the cold metal table, hands white and trembling. Sitting heavily into the rolling chair, he reached under the table to pull out a fresh bottle of alien booze. Popping the cap, he took a long swig before clamoring it back onto the table.

 

“…Yeah.”

 

AJ-Rick continued to slump until the unmistakable feeling of cold metal pressed against his forehead. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked up into the manic face of Rick Sanchez, C-137. Holding the laser gun with one hand, he used the other to pull his flask from his pocket, taking a long pull. He looked absolutely wild staring down at the wounded Rick. The look in this man’s eyes alarmed AJ-Rick more than any size weapon ever aimed at his person. Staring into an enemy that looked absolutely hungry to take his life froze AJ-Rick in fear.

But after a minute, the only thing he wondered now was what the fuck he was waiting for.

 

Putting away the flask, C-137 reached down to pull the Rick up by his throat, laser pistol still tight in his other hand, pressed against the other man’s skull. C-137 pulled him close to his face, rotating the pistol to rest against AJ-Rick’s temple. Being trapped in the web so firmly, the med tech Rick knew making any quick movements would be a bad idea, and would probably strangle him quicker. This was also considering the shaky, erratic behavior of the Rick holding him at gun point. AJ-Rick recoiled at the gun being pressed harder on the soft part of his skull, screwing his eyes shut. His arms clawed into C-137’s as he struggled for air.

 

“She…she-she’s, **_mine_**.” He growled, shaking the Rick by the throat.

“I-I tried to tell you that, both of you. But-But you just haaaaad push it. _M-Mother **fucker**_ **.** ”

 

The garage was pierced by the deafening sound of the laser gun, followed by the regretful sound of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do we love more, the lover Rick, or the fighter Rick? 
> 
> I'm still not really sure... but I'd hug them both. 
> 
> Still a few more chapters to come! It's too much fun not to keep writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -  
> "Something always brings me back to you."  
> -  
> -

Slipping back into consciousness was met with only one feeling- burning. **_Burning_**. It was everywhere. In her arms, legs, chest, ears, eyelids, toes, and even her tongue. Sitting up slowly, Summer began to tremble as her body tried to adjust to the terrible pain wrecking her body. She pawed around her surroundings until recognizing the cold metal gurney in AJ-Rick’s garage. Clutching her knees, she braced herself as another wave of heat flooded her senses, scolding her brain from the inside out. She cried out as she gripped her hair, her vision ripped from the present world, to another.

 

 

_“You, you sure you don’t mind this place?”_

_Rick was standing in the doorway of a dingy bathroom, smoking a cigarette._

_She rolled to look at the ceiling, laying on some sort of soft surface._

_“Nah, doesn’t bother me.”_

 

 

Summer was jolted again as she leaned over the side of the metal table, vomiting on the floor.

Jesus Christ, it hurt. _It hurt._ Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the table, the vertigo too much to handle. She just wanted to be in one place, in one time, but she was ripped away, again.

There were no voices this time, only impressions of touch, smell, and taste.

She screwed her eyes shut as the apparition took her against her will.

 

_The coarseness of electric blue hair gripped in her fingers, pulling him closer._

_She tasted whiskey, cologne, and empty promises, only recognized by the feeling of dread in her stomach._

_He would never belong to her alone._

_The painful sensation of someone tugging on her hair was mixed with the low pool of pleasure that spread to her fingertips. The sharp, cold sensation of teeth grazed her neck._

 

She was lying on her side now, knees to her chest, sobbing. Her brain was frantically downloading lost information.

So much forgotten, all flooding back.

 

 

 

 

Who the hell even needs to know the quadratic formula? It’s not like Morty was planning to be a God damn mathematician as a career, and all cell phones have calculators.

 _Stupid. Fucking stupid_.

Morty Smith sat at his desk, frustration and exhaustion overwhelming the teen as he helplessly tried to understand his math homework. He had been sitting and staring at the same math problem for over twenty minutes. Numbers had never made any sense to Morty. How could something so incredibly abstract be written on paper?

“Ahhh… screw th-this!” Morty exclaimed, pushing away from his desk.

Slumping down the stairs, Morty made his way to the kitchen. Maybe a sandwich would help fuel his brain to get this stupid homework done? Reaching into the refrigerator for some mayonnaise, he was distracted by a loud banging coming from the garage. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be loud noises when Rick was working, but the commotion seemed different somehow. Setting down the jar, he made his way towards the garage door.

Morty’s eyes widened as he saw Rick and… well, another Rick.

It didn’t take long for Morty to piece together the situation. His Rick had the other pinned against the garage wall, laser pointed at the twin’s head.

“She…she-she’s, **_mine_**.” He growled, shaking the Rick by the throat.

“I-I tried to tell you that, both of you. But-But you just haaaaad to push it. _M-Mother **fucker**_ **.** ”

Without thinking, Morty crossed the garage to tackle C-137 Rick, catching him completely off guard.

On the ground with Morty on top of him, the laser gun skidded across the floor, firing a hole through the garage door. The teen was the first to get to his feet, and he stood to shield the other Rick. Standing in-between them, Morty tried to hold his tough composure as C-137 picked himself up off of the floor, utterly furious.

“R-Rick! Wh-What are you d-doing?!” Morty stuttered.

AJ-Rick was leaning against the workbench, rubbing his throat, gasping for air. He hadn’t expected things to get so violent so quickly. He was at a loss for words as he saw C-137 Rick approach the Morty with disgust in his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“ ** _Morty_**.” He hissed, “Get. The **_fuck_**. Out. Of. My **_way_**.”

He was about to advance again, but Morty shoved him away, both hands forcing against his chest.

“ **N-N-NO, RICK**! Th-This! Th-This has to-to **STOP**!” Morty bellowed. Both Ricks were taken aback at the teen’s sudden burst of assertiveness.

“D-Do you-you have any _idea_ how-how much this would hurt Summer? She-She would **_NEVER_** forgive you, Rick!”

C-137 was quiet as he glared at the boy keeping him from his target.

Morty rounded on AJ-Rick, still wide-eyed and silent, also clearly shocked at an aggressive Morty. The boy’s fists were clenched and he was trembling with frustration as he spoke.

“A-A-And **_you_**. Get-Get the _hell_ out of here! A-A-And don’t-don’t come back!” Morty pointed at nowhere in particular.

AJ-Rick’s gaze left Morty’s to look at C-137. He pulled his portal gun from his pocket, glaring at the old scientist.

“This… this isn’t over, C-137. She… she’s going to-to have to make a choice. A-A-And I don’t think it will be a difficult one.” AJ-Rick said in a raspy voice.

With his final words, AJ-Rick shot his portal gun behind him, welcoming him back to dimension AJ-002.

 

 

 

 

The process was finally finished. Summer could tell not only by the sensation of burning leaving her body, but by the excess amount of memories that were meant to be long forgotten, flooding her mind. It was as if the novel of her mind was finally complete, stitching itself back together carefully.

It all seemed so obvious now. Why had she been drawn to AJ-Rick in the first place? Why was her Rick avoiding her so much, treating her coldly?

_He was trying to distance himself._

Summer couldn’t do anything but let the tears fall as the loving memories of Rick filled her heart, mind, and senses. It was like embracing an old, forgotten friend who she thought was long gone. She was filled with betrayal, longing, love and confusion. The feelings she had for Rick seemed so incredibly clear, as if they had been a part of her all along.

Rick could never disappear from her mind. He had tried to bury himself away from her, but that fact alone was tearing her apart.

_Why did he do this? Did he not want me? Did he just want to be rid of me?_

AJ-Rick flashed in her mind. She was relieved to experience the genuine nature of memories with him, filled with friendship and affection. Everything about AJ-Rick had been true from the moment they met. The sincere and mutual relationship they had developed was now being compared to the strong love affair of her like dimension Rick in Summer’s mind.

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, she was jolted as a green portal appeared before her. AJ-Rick stumbled through the portal slightly.

“R-Rick!” Summer cried, jumping off of the table to catch him. He fell into her arms, but steadied himself quickly.

“I’m-I’m ok, Summer…” he responded quietly.

She gasped as she got a better look at him. Bruises formed around his windpipe, accompanied by a black left eye. Surprised by the contact, AJ-Rick flinched slightly as she reached up to stroke his face. He quickly relaxed into her touch, grabbing hold of the wrist that was touching him.

“S-Summer, I’m… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that th-this happened to you. Do… do you…” AJ-Rick trailed off, leaving her to finish his thoughts.

Summer nodded weakly looking up at him. She felt anger boil in her gut towards C-137 Rick as she continued to take in the physical state of the Rick before her.

“I… remember.” She whispered.

A somber look took over AJ-Rick’s face as he stared at her. He had wanted this girl to be his so badly, not realizing that she had belonged to another before him. It was too late.

“Summer, I… I understand. L-Let me send you back home.” AJ-Rick started to reach inside of his lab coat before the girl stopped him, a hand on his arm.

He turned back to look at her quizzically. The grip around his arm tightened as she pulled herself closer to him. Slowly, she wrapped herself around his middle, her head resting on his chest. Some of the tension seemed to be washed away from AJ-Rick as he relaxed, gripping her back. Looking up at him, Summer saw the sincerity of the care in his eyes. The sadness in his eyes wasn’t lost to Summer, and his thumb grazed her cheek as he smiled down at her warmly.

“You… you’re a treasure, Summer.” He whispered, leaning down towards her slowly. Reading her face carefully, she leaned up slightly, finally giving him the signal he had been waiting for.

Pulling her flush against him, AJ-Rick gripped her hair softly as he kissed her. The scientist released a deep sigh against her, relieved to finally have the distance between them closed. The softness and warmth of his lips left Summer weak at the knees.

She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

The moment escalated quickly, Summer wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. AJ-Rick took his time, moving his tongue slowly and sweetly in her mouth. Walking her back towards the work bench, he continued to kiss her tenderly as he lifted her on the table by her waist. His hands explored her body slowly, letting her set the pace. A low growl left his throat as she gripped his hair in her fingers, breaking the kiss for a breath, nose to nose.

“S-Summer…” he breathed. Head swimming with sensory over-drive, AJ-Rick felt drunk as he sensed her hands continue to move on his body. He exhaled a low moan as he felt her fingers move underneath his blue shirt, caressing his skin. His heart was pounding, and he was finding it difficult to hold back any further. Leaning into her, he captured her mouth against his own again, anxious to feel her flesh on his own. Straddling him on the workbench, it was Summer’s turn to cry out as she felt his growing erection grind into her thigh firmly. Taking the opportunity to leave her mouth, AJ-Rick moved his hands to her waist, pressing his thumbs gently into the hollows of her hip. He began trailing kissing down her throat, near her ear, and down to her collarbone.

AJ-Rick leaned back up to kiss her neck again, but stopped cold when he tasted salty wetness. A chill ran through his body as he looked up at Summer, tears beginning to fall. She avoided eye contact.

“S-Summer? What’s… what’s wrong?” he said softly, kissing away her tears. He pulled his hands away from her hips to run them through her hair, attempting to comfort her. Holding her face in his hands, she looked up at him with an expression AJ-Rick couldn’t quite read. Summer’s hands reached up to grip his arms while AJ-Rick continued to nuzzle her gently.

“I… I-I’m sorry, AJ. I’m just so… confused.” Her last word was a whisper as she braced for his reaction. She could feel the disappointment begin to radiate from his body, but he hid it well in his voice.

“Summer… it’s, it’s ok.” With a shaky sigh, he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. The embrace was firm, but also held a feeling of dread. It was as if AJ-Rick knew it very well may be the last time he ever saw her again.

Summer felt it too as she began to cry harder, gripping his blue shirt. He cooed at her as she cried, stroking her back quietly. Pulling away from him, she looked into his deep blue eyes that were full of longing and grief.

“I… I have to talk to… my Rick, AJ. I have to… figure this out.” Summer whispered.

Watching the scientist pull away almost shattered her heart. He had been nothing but kind and loving to her, but this was something she needed to do.

Stepping back, he pulled the portal gun from his pocket and shot it towards the garage door without a word. Sliding off of the table, she approached him, but kept her distance. Standing in front of him he looked completely wilted as she turned to walk towards the portal.

Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder again to see the scientist standing with his hands in his pockets, about the watch her leave. The moment was not entirely different from the first meeting they separated at the citadel, and it broke her heart even more.

“I’ll be back, Rick.” She choked out, unsure of her own promise.

AJ-Rick gave her a small, sad smile as he nodded.

“Goodbye, Summer.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories.”

Sometime later, the garage had been cleared of tension as Morty stomped back into the kitchen, up to his room. This left C-137 Rick alone without distraction, finally.

 

“ _Th-This can’t happen again, R-Rick! You-You and Summer, it… I won’t let it! **Even if I have to t-tell mom**!”_ Morty had declared before storming from the garage in tears.

 

Tingling all over from the booze, C-137 stumbled across the room to sit in his work chair. He swayed back and forth gently while staring down blankly at his papers. Everything was swirling in front of him, allowing for a few moments of ignorant, forgotten bliss.

Reality came flooding back when Rick scarcely felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Slight pressure was applied to his body to turn him around to his left slowly. His eyes widened as he stared up to see his granddaughter, an unreadable, cold expression on her face. As much as he tried, his whiskey brain wasn’t letting him use his tongue. All he could do was stare, swaying, as Summer took a step backwards.

“…I-I…” was all Rick could manage before she slapped him. _Hard_.

Unprepared for the blow, Rick fell from the chair to his hands and knees on the cold cement floor. He let his weight fall sideways to sit as he looked up at her again, waiting. He could feel his palms itching from the rough scrape of flesh to concrete.

He was a tragic sight. On the ground, bloody hands. A swaying, dirty, insufferable old man with nothing to say for himself. His silence made Summer all the more distressed.

“Rick…” she sighed heavily when she saw him drop his gaze, looking to the floor. His wilted appearance softening her slightly. Still sitting on the ground, Summer kneeled in front of Rick. Cautiously, she moved two hands to either side of Rick’s head, forcing him to lift his eyes to hers.

Looking at her now, there was no avoiding it. Rick didn’t want to see the memories in her eyes, but it was all too painfully clear by the look she was giving him. It was an expression only two people who have known each other can give. She was looking right through him with knowing eyes, refusing to let him run.

“S-Summer… I, I’m s-sorry.” Rick slurred roughly, drawing her towards him. The girl tensed as she felt him begin to tug her arms. She was afraid she might actually fall straight into his heart, never to escape. The cold black hole that was in his chest was far too vivid now. Summer recalled the thrill of standing near the edge of drowning in a previous life lived, but now the feat threatened to ruin her. Palms flat against his chest, she shoved herself away before she was consumed.

Projecting back onto her heels, she skidded a few feet in front of him, standing. Watching her cautiously, Rick lifted a hand to the top of the workbench to pull himself to his feet. Summer put her hands up defensively as he took a small step towards her.

“R-Rick, please… don’t.” she whispered. The request had Rick halted in his tracks and staggering backwards to lean on the work desk.

He saw Summer’s shoulder’s slump as she dropped her arms. Dragging her hands through her hair, she couldn’t stop the tears from coming as she asked the burning question.

 

“Rick, _why_? Why… _why_ did you do it, R-Rick? Why did you… m-make me forget? I-I didn’t want to forget about-about us. Why… why did you…” Summer sobbed, unable to finish her thoughts.

She was a pathetic sight. Quivering, wretched with sadness. He had completely ruined her. The ragged voice of the man in front of her cut across the stony room, filling her ears.

“You… you, w-want to know, _why_ , S-Summer? _Why_ I-I did it?” Rick slurred, taking a step towards her. This time she didn’t stop him as he gripped both of her arms, pulling her close with a snarl. She shivered underneath his forceful icy-blue stare as she braced herself for his answer.

Looking down at her panting and trembling in his grip nearly uninhabited Rick, again. At the drop of a dime, she could be his again. She was so eager and easy to claim the first time, and he could see her close to the edge. The incredible pull of the situation had him panicking, the warmth of her skin under his fingertips completely clouding his thoughts. The words came out of his mouth before he could change his mind.

“…It’s… I-It’s because I don’t **fucking** w-want you.” He spat poisonously, shaking her slightly. Shoving her away, he turned around to reach inside his pocket for his silver flask. He turned his back towards her. Not only to discourage her, but to shield himself from the pain he was causing her.

“You… I-I don’t… I don’t believe you, Rick.” Summer said in a small, pleading voice, sounding unconvinced herself.

He was committed to the act. Rounding on her, he wore a mask of disdain as he looked her up and down, taking another pull.

“Y-Yeah? Well, _f-fuck_ you, S-Summer. I don’t give a shit what you believe. You-You’re an idiot, _fucking_ teenager.”

Turning back around to his workbench, he laid his hands down on the table to hide his face. A shaking hand reach down to grab another bottle of liquor. A bit sloshed onto the ground and onto Rick’s shirt as he took a lengthy swallow. He was prepared to dismiss the rest of the conversation, letting her believe what she wanted. Either way, he wasn’t going to let her be in control of the situation. At least, that’s what he had planned before Summer’s next statement.

 

“Rick, if… if that’s how you feel, then…” Summer sniffed, reaching into her pocket. She stared at the small, blue transmitter in her hand.

“…I-I’m going back to AJ-002. For good.” She whispered the last part as she stared at his back, waiting for a reaction. His shoulders began heaving up and down erratically, and Summer couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. When Rick turned around, she realized from his grin it had been a dark chuckle. He shook his head as he stepped towards her, predator closing in on its prey. With lighting fast reflexes, he had a hand in her hair and one around her neck before Summer could react. She wriggled fearfully under his touch, but was frozen the moment his hot breath burst on her ear.

“You… you can go, but don’t… don’t _ever_ , **fucking** think, that he feels e-even _close_ to the way… to-to wh-what you mean to me.” Rick whispered in her ear.

 

The close proximity was making him weak, and he felt an old hunger enter his gut. A powerful ache that had been pushed down for months. Now that he was so close to the fire, it was impossible not to be drawn in.

He held her more firmly as she buckled beneath him slightly. The scent of Rick, _her_ Rick, was more powerful than her memory had initially revealed. A scent that could only be described as _Rick_ washed over her senses, melting her in his fingers. She felt his grip tighten in her hair. Steering her head upwards, she saw stars as Rick collided his mouth against her own.

Kissing her Rick and AJ-Rick could not have been more night a day. Accurately black versus white, good versus evil. The burning hunger that only lingered slightly behind AJ-Rick’s touch was overturned by the powerful heat spilled over by C-137 Rick. Summer felt lightheaded as Rick’s tongue forced its way into her mouth, washing her sanity away with the taste of whiskey and lust.

Summer moved her hands from Rick’s arms to his neck, attempting to pull him closer. She was relieved when she felt her neck finally released as his hands greedily moved to grab at her hips. The comparisons kept burning in her mind as she felt Rick’s mouth move roughly against hers. AJ-Rick had been a kind, gentle, considerate kisser. As she felt Rick ravenously make his way down her neck, she cried out when his teeth pierced her flesh just under her ear.

Summer's lower stomach burned as she reveled in the pain. C-137 Rick was selfish, but his desire and hunger for her transferred through Summer like a drug, and she loved him for it.

But all too soon again, Rick regained his sanity, pushing her away, still gripping her shoulders.

“S-Summer, this… w-we can’t. I’m-I’m sorry.” Rick panted, trying to reel in whatever self-control remained in the pit of his mind. He looked away painfully, as he let her go, back turned away again.

 

“I don’t… I-I don’t think things can ever be… normal between us, again. A-And I … I can’t leave Beth…. N-not again.” Rick whispered the last part as he slumped in his work chair again.

Swiveling around to look at her with empty eyes, he pulled the portal gun from his pocket and aimed it across the garage, revealing the swirling green mass that would take her from his life forever.

“G-Go, Summer. I-I want you to… to be happy. Even if it… even if it’s not w-with me.”

Her head swimming, Summer took a moment to absorb the words that fell around her. The cold cement of the garage whipping away any sound in an instant. The silence was deafening as she stood still, breathing heavy as she stared at Rick, then back at the portal.

“What… what about mom and dad?” she whispered.

Rick felt the floor being ripped away from him as she asked the question. He swayed slightly as the realization hit him full force.

 

_She’s actually going to leave._

Rubbing through his hair casually, his voice turned cold and hard as he closed his eyes, head hanging.

“I-I’ll take care of it. Go.”

Stepping towards the portal, Summer stopped in front of Rick once more to grab him around the neck into a bone crushing hug. If it was ever possible for someone’s heart to be emotionally ripped out, it was the moment Rick returned her hug. He held on for what he knew would be the last time.

“It… it would have been you, R-Rick.” Summer sobbed into his neck, clutching for dear life.

Dragging her away, he rested his forehead on her own as he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears behind his voice. His thumb came up to graze her cheek, wiping away her tears. Gripping her by the head, he kissed her on the forehead.

 

“I-I know, Summer. G-Go.”

 

Pulling away, Summer stepped through the portal back to dimension AJ-002.

 

And she didn’t look back.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

The moment she stepped through the portal, AJ-Rick was less than hopefully that Summer would ever be returning. Hours had passed in his time, and there was still no trace of her. Slumped into the armchair in the garage still in his med-tech uniform, Rick took a deep drag as he inhaled the smoke, holding it in his lungs as long as he could. Life seemed to stand still for a moment while the burn flowed throughout his body. He released a deep sigh along with his exhale, letting the quiet of the room comfort him, laying his head back. His long, nimble fingers thrummed gently on the arm rest as the hum of the lights kept him company.

Thinking of Summer pensively, he continued to get high for another hour or so before he heard a familiar whoosh of air. Lifting his head up, he was almost certain the drugs were playing tricks on his ears. However a giant green swirl followed soon after the sound, and the girl Rick had been praying for stepping through the other side.

As Summer fell into the garage, wiping tears from her eyes, AJ-Rick could only stare as he heard his heartbeat pulse in his ears.

 

_Is she really here? Is this real?_

Sitting up slightly, he rubbed his eyes quickly as he blinked.

 

“S-Summer?! You… you… you came back...” Rick breathed, astonishment written all over his face.

Summer’s heart melted as she saw his surprise. It was clear to her that AJ-Rick hadn’t expected her to return-that he would have been second pick.

 

A feeling that Summer was all too familiar with.

 

It made her gut wrench to think about how close he _was_ to the second choice.

 

Before she could answer, Rick crossed the room to pull her into his arms, which she responded with full force. Hands tangled in her red locks, he leaned his head towards her slowly.

“A-Are you… are you staying?” he whispered in her ear. Summer knew her voice would betray her emotion if she spoke, so instead she nodded vigorously into his shoulder. His hands moved down to her waist to hold her even tighter. She jumped to wrap her legs around his middle, suspending her from the ground. Holding her weight with strong arms, he walked her to sit on his workbench.

Summer felt AJ-Rick’s breathing pick up speed as he set her down. Looking up at him, her heart skipped a beat to see a few tears streaming down his face. His eyes sparkled a brilliant blue as she reached up to touch him.

“Rick, why…” she started, smoothing his hair.

Rick smiled and grabbed her arm. Brushing his lips on the inside of her wrist, he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Summer, I-I just… I n-never thought… never thought y-you’d come back.”

Taking his time, Rick kissed every inch of her skin from Summer’s wrist into her elbow. His other arm was still tight around her middle, straddling her close. With his nose trailing back up to her wrist again, Rick locked his eyes with Summer’s. She was flushed in the cheeks and lips, and she took a shaky breath as Rick scanned her face from her eyes, to her mouth, then back at her eyes with intensity. Leaning forward, she could feel his warm exhale on her skin as she drank in his features.

“S-Summer, I-I…”

 

The moment was disrupted by a loud rap on the door, followed by the creaking of hinges.

 

“Dad? Jerry, Morty and I are getting ready to go out. Could you take a look at the dishwasher? It’s doing that _thing_ again... Oh!”

 

Beth Smith of dimension AJ-002 was caught by surprise as she looked up to see the redheaded girl sitting on her father’s workbench. Summer shifted awkwardly, still flush up against AJ-Rick. He seemed completely at ease by Beth’s entrance and never removed his hands from Summer’s.

“Sorry Dad, I-I didn’t know you had company! Who is this?” Beth asked politely.

 

 _Strange_. Summer thought. _She’s my mom, but doesn’t know she’s my mom._

Summer’s mind was racing as she tried to come to the appropriate answer. Rick noticed her stress first, and answered for her.

“Th-This is Summer, Beth. Summer, this is my daughter, Beth.”

Summer really, _really_ wished she could get this stupid blank look off of her face as she tried to think of something to say. Beth’s face lit up at the mention of the girl’s name.

“Summer! That’s… that’s such a pretty name…” she trailed off. Beth walked over to shake Summer’s hand, looking the girl over.

“And how exactly do you two know each other? From work?” Beth nodded casually, glancing up at Rick, noting the girl’s replicated medical outfit.

Summer had expected Rick to agree quickly- anything to cover up their intentions.

 

But AJ-Rick continued to surprise Summer every moment they were together.

 

“No, sh-she… she’s my girlfriend.” Rick winked at Summer with a smirk.

 

Summer thought her face would set fire right there in the garage, turning several brilliant shades of red and pink.

 

Beth shifted uncomfortably, looking as if she was chewing on what words to say.

“Oh! Well… whatever makes you happy, Dad.” Beth smiled at the pair and headed towards the garage door.

“We’ll be back a little after midnight, Dad. Love you!” Beth called, turning her back.

“L-Love you too, sweetie. Have fun.”

“It was great to meet you, Summer! You’ll have to stay for dinner sometime. I’m sure Morty will be very taken with you.”

“Th-Thanks, mo-erh, um… _Beth_. Great to meet you too!” Summer squeaked with a small wave.

 

Summer released a shaky sigh as Beth shut the door. It was her turn to grin and raise an eyebrow as Rick leaned in again, kissing her neck lightly. His fingertips grazed carefully up her knee as Summer tried to collect her thoughts.

“ _Girlfriend_ , huh?” Summer huffed playfully as she gripped his shoulders. Rick brushed his lips against her ear with a warm laugh.

“W-Well, I-I figured it was the least I could do since you left your entire _dimension_ for me. Wou-Wouldn’t you say?” Rick whispered against her skin.

Summer meant to give a playful reply, but the words never formed as Rick continued kissing up her throat. Gripping her hair, he directed her gaze to his own, nose to nose. He was cool, collected, and painfully slow. Summer’s mouth felt dry and she tugged at the lapels of his jacket, desperate for more contact. She was somewhat surprised when he stepped back, holding his hand out.

“C-Come on. Let me show you around.”

 

 

Summer had been through the house previously, but it was her first time getting a closer look. Everything was similar, for the most part. Maybe even a little bit tidier. She feigned interest as Rick showed her around.

Summer wasn’t used to prolonging the waiting period of contact, and growing somewhat impatient, she pushed him against the wall suggestively.

“Rick, I… I want to see _your_ room now.” She purred in his ear, hands pawing at his chest. Rick exhaled a deep sigh as he looked down at her, gripping her hair lightly.

“Hah, ok…ok, c-come on.” He said in a low, quiet voice.

 

AJ-Rick’s room was actually quite different from her other Rick’s. It was considerably neater, and a twin size bed sat in the corner rather than the green cot. The mechanical instruments around seemed slightly changed, expanding more towards the medical realm of research. AJ-Rick sat on his bed casually leaning back on his hands, looking Summer up and down, still in her med-tech uniform.

“You, you know, I-I meant what I said, Summer. You sure do c-clean up nice in that uniform. But, but honestly?-” Rick stood slowly to tower in front of Summer, his hands sneaking inside of her jacket around her waist. Pulling her closer, Summer hands braced against his chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear again. “- I-I’d rather see you without it. T-Take it off.”

Summer’s skin felt like it was on fire as she felt the pop of the buttons on the front of the uniform. She pushed back slightly, walking Rick back towards the bed. He tumbled into a sitting position, leaning back again on his hands again, drinking in the vision in front of him.

The white lab coat fell softly behind Summer as she kicked off the boots. Removing the rest of her garments slowly, she heard Rick audibly growl when she remained only in her black bra and panties. Palming at his growing erection, he used his other hand to give her a playful come hither motion.

Stepping towards the bed, Rick reached around to grab the girl’s ass, leaving lingering kisses on her stomach. Summer shivered at the contact, running her hands through familiar blue hair. Pulling by the hips, Rick shifted Summer until she was on top of him. Straddling him, Summer rolled her hips on top of Ricks as his hands ran up and down her legs. He leaned up to grab her by the neck, pulling her into a kiss.

 

It was their first kiss since Summer had entered back into dimension AJ-002. They were both somewhat immobile at the initial contact, breathing in the other in the stillness of the moment. Rick was the first to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth gently with encouragement. Summer moaned as she felt his soft tongue move against her own. His grip on her hair tightened as they began to switch places, Rick taking the lead to turn her onto the bed.

She fell backwards onto her elbows, looking up at the scientist. His eyes were roaming her body as he took deep, slow breathes, taking in the sight. His right palm extended to caress her stomach slowly, the other working its way up and down her inner thigh.

 

“J-Jesus Christ, Summer, you… you’re gorgeous.” Rick breathed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Dimension C-137_ **

 

_A total, complete fucking **wreck.** _

 

It hadn’t exactly been clear when Morty and Rick had abandoned the world a year or so prior how bad they had left the earth, but as disgusting, ungodly monstrosities trolled the streets, Rick knew it was worse than he had initially thought. A pang of guilt ripped in his stomach as he flew over head in his spaceship, the tracker on his dash picking up a nearby signal. Looking down through the glass, he took a long swig of his flask as he watched the living nightmare below. He was pulled from his thoughts as the tracker on his dash began beeping a bright blue light.

Looking across the way, he noticed a small wooden treehouse in the scarce forest below. He carefully set his ship to autopilot as it descended, hopping onto the poorly made platform of two by fours. With another pull of his flask, he abruptly slammed open the door to startle the sleeping figure on the floor in front of him. The shack was small, a few piles of food and clothing scattered about, and a terrified girl screaming at the top of her lungs in a ball on the floor.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_ , sh-shut the **fuck** up!” Rick winced, waving his arms with annoyance.

“G...Gr…Grandpa R-Rick?” the pathetic mass sniffled.

“Y-Yeah, who d-did you fucking think, dumbass?” Rick replied, taking another swig of booze.

 

Rick inwardly winced as the girl stepped into the light. A ghost of her original self, this Summer was covered in cuts and bruises with a yellow tinge to her skin. About thirty pounds underweight with tuffs of hair falling out and shivering, she looked worse than Rick had expected.

_Shit. This might take a little more time than I thought._

Rick was jolted from his thoughts as Summer rushed across the shack to embrace him, tears flowing freely.

 

“Y-You-You c-came back …f-for me?” she sniffed into his jacket.

 

Rick shoved her away rougher than he had intended, making her stumbled to the floor behind her with a thud. She looked up at him, shocked by look of disgust on his face.

 

“Don’t-don’t be so **_fucking touchy_**.” He barked, smoothing over his jacket. He sighed when he looked down at the terrified girl, extending a hand.

“Come, come on, Summer. I-I’m taking you home. I-It’ll be how it was.” He tried to say in a softer voice. Reaching his extended hand back into his pocket, he pulled out a small blue pill and showed it in his palm.

“J-Just take this pill, Summer. A-And this nightmare will go away. Y-You’ll be back home.”

 

Reaching her hand out slowly, she cupped it to allow Rick to drop the pill into her hand. Rick knew that her original Beth and Jerry had been killed some time ago in this reality, and with nothing to lose but her sanity staying in her current world, Summer hastily dry swallowed the pill. Her vision went blurry as she felt Rick’s arms around her, carrying her towards the ship.

Rick laid her down gently in the backseat, taking off into the sky. He glanced back at her sleeping form before opening up the portal, taking another shot of whiskey. Choking back a sob, he wiped his chin as he took a second swig.

 

_Christ, keep this one together, Sanchez. You only get three or four more of these tops._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete. Maybe a follow up in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the talented rickmortysock on tumblr!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r280ad)

I'm so happy with how this turned out. More commissions are in the future!


	12. Chapter 12

Posting a picture was incredibly complicated. 

Had to post this pseudo chapter for it to register as an update.

And the directions are incorrect, archive!!!

The picture is the previous chapter, by the way!


End file.
